1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved turnbuckle assembly and in particular relates to an improved turnbuckle assembly comprising a one-piece stamped clip having a generally tubular shape and a nut member mounted at a first axial end of said clip for rotative motion relative thereto, said first end of said clip being provided with a plurality of axially extending slits to allow for increased bearing area to resist axial removal of the nut member and to allow relative easy assembly of the nut member to the clip and the other axial end of the clip being adapted to receive and retain the end of an elongated member, such as a cable, having an enlarged ring or sleeve member permanently attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turnbuckle assemblies comprising stamped, one-piece generally tubular clips having a nut member rotationally mounted at one end thereof and being adapted at the other end to receive and retain an elongated member such as a cable, are known in the prior art. The prior art devices have been less than satisfactory in certain situations as a large axial tension force tended to separate the nut member from the stamped clip and/or excessive force was required to assemble the nut member to the stamped clip.